Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail      Escritora1,2y3
by Escritora1y2
Summary: Cuando una tiene mucho orgullo,  o mala hostia  y su jefe le obliga a hacer cosas que no quiere, o la acosa sexualmente, una no es tonta, y, o se va a otro gremio, o le da una patada en los huevos, o las dos cosas.   Bueno. Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail.


Escritora1- ¡Bienvenidos a nuestra nueva historia! Habrá que darle una oportunidad, ¿No?

Escritora2- En este fic, no solo se cambian algunos sucesos de la serie, sino que se añaden nuevos personajes.

Escritora3-¿Sabréis reconocernos a Escritora 1, 2 y 3 entre ellos?

Capítulo 1

Una llave perdida.

Damaru corrió por el bosque, perseguida y rodeada en la carrera por su perra, Tula, una sabuesa de caza. Corría con todas sus fuerzas, riendo casi sin aire, aún que una niña de seis años no puede ni de lejos superar a un perro de caza, le encantaba correr, en especial en compañía. Corría con tantas ganas que levantaba el barro tras de si. Esa mañana había llovido, y la tierra estaba húmeda aún. Corriendo sin ningún objetivo, daba varias vueltas sin sentido, pero cuando una es una niña, esto no importa. Así, mirando al suelo cuando ya empezaba a agotarse, algo cruzó su mirada.

Se paró reduciendo la velocidad, y, respirando fuerte, intentando recuperar el aliento, miró hacia atrás. Le había parecido ver algo dorado y brillante pasar bajo sus pies.

Oteó el suelo tras de sí, por donde acababa de pasar, y tardó unos segundos en distinguir lo que le pareció algo que brillaba. Ignorando a Tula, que aún quería correr, volvió sobre sus pasos, y se dejó caer al suelo, por el cansancio. Rebuscó en el suelo, llenándose las manos y las uñas de tierra húmeda, hasta que la encontró. Sus pasos apresurados la habían descubierto en parte al pasar corriendo por allí un rato antes.

Le pasó un dedo por encima para despejarle el barro lo mas que pudo: se trataba de una especie de extraña llave, grande, de aspecto clásico, con formas remilgadas y curvas. Tenía un grabado extraño, muy pequeño, engarzado en el mango, pero en ese momento, por mas que se esforzó en buscarle el significado, no lo encontró.

Tardó un momento en reaccionar. Seguramente, se trataba de una llave corriente, tal vez decorativa, abría una capilla o se trataba un regalo de bodas, por su llamativa decoración. Alguien la habría perdido a mitad del viaje o al visitar la granja, pasando por allí. Aún así, ¡era todo un descubrimiento! Un valioso botín:

No todos los días alguien se encontraba algo tan llamativo y especial en el campo, y esta niña de familia feliz, pero no muy adinerada estaba acostumbrada a entretenerse con cualquier cosa. Si lo había perdido alguien que pasaba por allí, aún que lamentase su pérdida, podría reemplazarlo, pues en un viaje que pasa por medio del campo, nadie vuelve atrás todo el recorrido para recuperar algo así. Era posible, incluso, que llevase varios días perdida, o mucho mas tiempo. Y si era de alguien que los había visitado hacía poco, ya regresaría a buscarla o preguntar por ella. ahora, le pertenecía. ¿Y si era de oro auténtico, y podían ganar una pequeña propina con ella? tal vez pudieran comer por una vez en un sitio bonito en la ciudad, o ir allí de compras, por un vestido especial o un juguete, o un libro…eso si, no permitiría que sus padres se la quitaran para ahorrar un poco mas. En ese caso la escondería como su personal y adorado tesoro. ¡podría incluso conservarla como reliquia de familia! Si la llave perdurara mucho tiempo en su familia, ella tendría el orgullo de haberla puesto en herencia…

Tantas maravillosas ideas pasaban por la inocente y alegre mente de la niña entonces…¡era maravilloso! Se puso en pié, dejando atrás el juego de antes y entró corriendo en la casa emocionada, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Antes e enseñársela a nadie, la limpiaría, para que pareciera aún un mejor hallazgo.

Al día siguiente su madre la acompañó a la ciudad, para preguntarle a un joyero que valor podría tener la misteriosa llave. Quería asegurarse de que nadie intentara timarla. Cuando el dinero no sobras, se aprende a tratar sobre negocios.

El joyero tenía todo tipo de rarezas. Desde diamantes y pedruscos en bruto hasta joyas engarzadas de valor mágico. Se interesó mucho en la llave. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-¡Oh!- dijo- Una llave mágica de invocación. No son muy comunes.

-¿Ah no?

-¡¿Mágica?- Damaru estaba muy atenta. La simple mención de la magia le llenaba la carita de emoción.

-Si -respondió el joyero- los magos de invocación las utilizan para invocar criaturas de otros mundos para hacer tratos con ellas. Pueden trabajar para ellos a la hora de luchar o llevar a cabo un esfuerzo complicado…dependiendo de la fuerza del mago, se pueden invocar distintas criaturas para hacer con ellos un contrato. ¿Me permite?- el dependiente extendió la mano, y la madre de Damaru le entregó la llave. El anciano la miró de cerca con interés, usando una lupa.

-…Hum, parece un poco desgastada, y una de estas reliquias tiene que pasar por muchos trotes para que se le note el paso del tiempo…no sabría decirle de que rama se trata…parece…algún animal…

-Perdón. ¿Rama? ¿Hay muchos tipos?

-Oh, ya lo creo: se puede invocar lo que sea. Lo establecido son…espectros en caso de brujería clásica, espíritus estelares si se trata de magos cuyo talento los una al zodiaco, demonios japoneses…y las hay más poderosas y más sencillas. Podría ser de cualquier tipo.

-…¿Y?

El anciano comprendió la pregunta. Dejó la llave sobre el mostrador y se reclinó sobre él.

-Como no sabemos de cual se trata, no puedo estimar un precio exacto. Podría cobrarle, si lo desea, el precio en oro, por que debe ser auténtica, y maciza, pero solo se aproximaría en caso de que sea una llave casi sin valor. Si se tratase de una llave de lujo, las mas exóticas tienen un balor realmente exaltante. Sería mucha casualidad, pero lo que quiero decirle es que depende mucho, ¿comprende? Si tiene paciencia, tengo un amigo en ciudad Rockbell que tiene una tienda especializada en magia. Tal vez él pudiera esclarecer este asunto…

-¿Les parecería bien…que les invitara a un té el sábado? Podríamos charlar-El dependiente era un viejo amigo.

-Seguro que le gustará visitar la ciudad y charlar un rato. Hasta entonces, no la pierda. ¿¡Quien sabe! Con un poco de suerte…

-…así que ya sabes: ¡ni se te ocurra perderla!- le recordó al volver a casa, pero la niña no la escuchó. Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en su tesoro. ¡Era una llave mágica! ¡Magia! ¡En la palma de sus manos! Había encontrado ella solita algo por lo que tres adultos estaban dispuestos a viajar para discutir su importancia y su precio…¡y le pertenecía! No se lo podía creer.

Se encerró, toda emocionada en su cuarto, para jugar con ella. Jugó a esconderla para recuperar "de casualidad" el misterioso y mítico tesoro del cual dependía el destino de la humanidad, como una especie de "el señor de las llaves", se imaginó en la cima del mundo, o rodeada de adultos importantes de todo el mundo decidiendo que, a pesar de ser una niña pequeña, era importante por ser "la elegida" se convirtió imaginariamente en una especie de " portadora de la llave espada" y abrió portales místicos y puertas mágicas. Jugó a que se enfrentaba a monstruos y tiranos poderosos como ellos solos y que ella, ella solita y con su carita de niña linda de palmo de altura invocaba con la mítica joya alguna criatura en plan "apocalipsicitos a mi…"

(Se nota que le fastidiaba cuando alguien la discriminaba por ser pequeña, o peor, por ser chica. Estos piques habían acabado convirtiéndola en una de las niñas mas fuertes de su clase)

Al fin empezó a fantasear en plan: soy una chica mayor, y me lo voy a tomar en serio. Investigaría con todas sus fuerzas para descubrir de qué se trataba…

Como, por muy de cerca que lo miraba, no comprendía el dibujo en relieve, acabó saltando por toda la habitación, de cama en cama, y revolcándose por el suelo, corriendo como una majara en una invisible persecución exclamando cosas como:

…¡Criatura malvada de las sombras! ¡Aparece!-o…-Yo te ordeno que nos honres en la batalla con tu presencia, ¡acude!- o como…-…¡Guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Howarts, te invoco!-e incluso-¡Ninetales, te elijo a tiii!

-¡Criatura de ignoto poder, te invoco! ¡Acude a mi llamada!…

Un fuerte hormigueo trepó a la velocidad del viento por el brazo en cuya mano sostenía la llave, para recorrer todo su cuerpo y su columna, causándole una extraña sensación en la mente y debilitándola un poco, nublándole la vista, y una fuerte presión estuvo a punto de tirarla para atrás, cuando una fuerte luz la dejó casi ciega.

Escuchó algo frente a ella, pero no supo el qué. Cuando hubo pasado, se tambaleó, y se dejó caer hacia atrás.

Cuando se sintió con fuerzas, se incorporó. Tardó un poco en verlo. No muy lejos de ella, tirado en el suelo, empapado y respirando con dificultad había una criatura un tanto mas pequeña que un perro de la raza del pastor alemán.

Era negro, y parecía algún tipo de animal…escamado. Cuando notó que lo estaba mirando, casi sin respiración, soltó algún tipo de gorjeo ahogado casi inaudible y se arrastró, dificultosa y torpemente, tropezado con todo, para refugiarse en una esquina del cuarto, aterrorizado.

Al moverse, sus escamas reflejaron la luz, cambiando a un tono azulado oscuro; y al volver a agazaparse, recuperaron ese tono tan oscuro, que era imposible distinguir otra cosa que su silueta. Ni siquiera sus ojos tornasolados, como las escamas de los peces: desde un punto parecían azules, como desde el otro parecían ámbar. Los mantenía cerrados. A pesar de su tamaño, respiraba muy rápido, como un pajarillo que se cae del nido y empieza a morirse, congelado a merced de una tormenta.

Damaru no sabía que pensar ni como reaccionar, pero…estaba confusa…y tenía…¿Sueño? Le pareció escuchar los ladridos lejanos y confusos de un perro…pero no los reconoció. Mas tarde no recordaría cuándo se desmayó.

Su madre, que llevaba un rato escuchando barullo en su cuarto, y sonriendo para si pensando en el encanto de niña tan imaginativa y con tanta energía que tenía, se extrañó cuando vió que la perra, tumbada a la entrada de la cocina, levantaba de golpe la cabeza, alerta, y luego soltaba un ladrido por lo bajo, y otro mas alto.

-…¿Tula?

Se escuchó un golpe en la habitación. La perra se puso en pié y salió corriendo. Su ama tardó poco en secarse las manos y llamar a la niña y al animal, que estaba histérico, y no dejaba de arañar la puerta y ladrar, armando jaleo…

Aquella fue la primera vez que Damaru usó una llave mágica para invocar. Y menos mal que lo hizo, por que si no quizás nunca hubiera descubierto que tenía el talento necesario para ello. Aquella, no fue mas que…

…Su primera llave.


End file.
